


A Little Sterek Love

by EllieTheGreat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTheGreat/pseuds/EllieTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A married life Sterek fic for Jay (CredulousDame)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sterek Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CredulousDame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredulousDame/gifts).



“Derek? Derek!” Stiles shouted.  
Derek straightened up from the sink and dropped his toothbrush in the holder. He followed the sounds of objects being thrown around the room, ducking to avoid a notebook that sailed past his head.   
Stiles spun around helplessly, spotting Derek in the doorway.   
Derek raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”  
“Help,” Stiles whimpered.  
Derek bit back a grin and stepped into the room, surveying the damage. Everything had been rifled through. The couch cushions sat unevenly, haven been torn away in Stiles’ search. A stack of magazines on the coffee table wobbled dangerously, and a throw pillow had somehow gotten caught on a blade of the ceiling fan.   
“What happened?” Derek asked calmly.  
Stiles’ shoulders drooped. “I lost it.”  
“Obviously,” Derek quipped.  
“No, it isn’t funny, Derek! I…” Stiles bit his lip anxiously.  
Derek gave him a small smile. “It’s okay. Tell me what happened?”  
Stiles shifted his weight and looked away. Derek took a step closer so he was within arm’s length. Stiles whimpered again and dropped his head on Derek’s chest.   
“I lost my ring,” he mumbled, ashamed.  
Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ back. “That’s what you’re freaked out about?”  
Stiles straightened, his forehead scrunching in confusion. “What that I lost the ring you gave me when we got married? Yeah, I’m kind of freaked out about it. Sorry, illogical, isn’t it?”  
Derek shushed him. “Stiles, that’s not-”  
“No, it isn’t important to me at all!” Stiles continued, talking over the other man. “I’ve only worn it every single day since you proposed and only taken it off when I absolutely had to, but you’re right, it’s no big deal! What’s a ring? Just a scrap of metal! Not, like, a lifeline or anything!”  
Derek stared down at Stiles, who, while angry, hadn’t bothered to shrug off Derek’s arms. “A lifeline?”  
Stiles looked uncomfortable. “Maybe.”  
Derek laughed. He knew he shouldn’t have, but it slipped out before he could stop it. The same thing had happened the first time he told Stiles he loved him. Stiles stepped back, breaking Derek’s embrace, and folded his arms, turning to stalk out of the room.  
“No, no, I’m not laughing at you,” Derek assured him, grabbing Stiles around the waist. “Stiles, I took your ring. It needed to be cleaned. I didn’t think you’d notice.”  
Stiles relaxed, his back sinking against Derek’s chest. “Oh thank god. I thought it had fallen down a drain or gotten eaten by a squirrel or something.”  
“Stiles, how would a squirrel get into the house?” Derek teased.  
Stiles tilted his head back to look into Derek’s eyes. “Don’t mock me, Sour Wolf, you scared the hell out of me.”  
“Sorry,” Derek whispered, brushing a kiss against the shorter man’s lips. “I promise not to kidnap your ring ever again.”  
Stiles stretched up on his toes to kiss Derek again, a difficult feat with him facing the wrong way. “Good. Do it again, and you’re taking it all the way to Mordor.”  
Derek laughed, tightening his arms around Stiles’ middle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Jay as part of a "12 Days of Christmas" gift. But, I'm feeling generous, so I decided to share it here.


End file.
